User talk:AriTheBiscuit
Me trying pathetically to make some Chinese vocaloid songs pages If anyone more well-versed in the art of creating pages on the wikia can help me please contact me!! I'm still new so hue? 萤灯 sung by 星尘 & 星砂 锦绣满堂 sung by 洛天依 & 乐正绫 & 星尘 & 心华 如果星星能记得 sung by 乐正绫 & 洛天依 十二生肖 sung by 洛天依 & 乐正绫 书刃 sung by 心华 I'll edit this as I find out more songs not on the wiki --AriTheBiscuit (talk) 13:48, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi! Hello Ari. This is a clean copy of the response I gave on my own talk page. I suppose I could put it here in case you didn't notice the first one. "I'm only a little aware of Starsand since I've seen him around on some songs. However, genderbends and/or fanloids cannot be added to Vocaloid Wiki. They can have a page at the Fanloid Wiki though. Character pages are reserved for Vocaloids and very few non-Vocaloids who became extremely prominent and high profile (Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, and Yowane Haku for instance) were given pages since they were marketed and promoted by Vocaloid companies at times. There's only one character that is an official genderbend of an existing Vocaloid: ZeeU for SeeU. Unless v4 flower's design counts but this was repurposed as a new outfit and style so she still retains her character. Other than that, no other fanloid or genderbend has a page here. The most Vocaloid Wiki can do for genderbends is add original song pages as long as it's not using pirated software and add covers to the derivative sections as long as they're not pitched down in music editing software (actually adjusting the GEN is at least more effort over throwing the song in audacity and pitching the whole thing down, which can distort the music too). So these are treated as any other song page. Meanwhile, we don't have enough people to work on backgrounds. There's so many song pages without a background and a lot of the time it's because I can't understand Mandarin or read Chinese in the first place. This may also affect the lyrics since I focus a lot of my attention on auditory instead of visuals (pronunciation over corresponding character). And those problems usually stem from the fact that different characters can have the same pronunciation and can look similar. So if something didn't sound right to me, then I'm prompted to look at the subtitles. Otherwise, I don't always look. Another problem we have is the fact that we don't really have many pages for song series (very few we have include the Bidirectional Series, Paranoia Series, Fantasia Series, etc). It's the same problem with the backgrounds: if we can't understand the song, then we can't understand the series. The series and projects pages can heavily rely on backgrounds at times, even more so if there's a variety of characters in the series. The more songs there are in a series, the more backgrounds (and potentially, characters) and the more complex the page would be designed. However, there can be exceptions if the songs are generally vague in meaning and mostly share similar themes. If you can help with any of this, that would be cool. If not, we can find something else to do. Also, for future reference, don't add images that are not going to be used on articles. There is a way of embedding them without uploading. (MeerkatQueen knows how to explain this better than I can). I apologize if I wrote too much, but I hope it was helpful. Thanks!" - Valenceon Talk Page 03:54, July 17, 2017 (UTC)